Zzz
by Aokaga168
Summary: Takao a oublié l'anniversaire de son petit-ami, Midorima. Heureusement qu'il a des bons amis sur qui compter... [MidoTaka] très très léger pour l'anniversaire de Midorima et pour ce ship que j'apprécie.


**Titre:** **Zzz**

 **Pairing:** **MidoTaka ou Midorima X Takao**

 **Avertissement: Relation homosexuelle! Allergique? Sceptique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre? Ne lis pas. Fuis. "Alt + flèche gauche du clavier" ou juste "la petite flèche en haut à gauche de ton écran" (ou la touche retour arrière en bas si tu es sur ton portable) et par ici la sortie ^^.**

 **Note** **utile (peut-être):** **Bonjour à ceux et celles qui lisent ceci ^^. Je suis heureux si vous êtes là, c'est vraiment gentil. Mon amour grandissant pour le MidoTaka (qui est en vu de devenir un de mes pairings préférés), je me suis saisi de cette opportunité qui se manifeste en l'anniversaire de Midorima (aujourd'hui donc) pour poster ce petit OS à l'ambiance hyper légère. Tellement légère d'ailleurs que ça lui a valu le titre de Zzz, faisait référence au premier ending de _Nichijou_ que j'écoutais en boucle pendant la rédaction. Je ne peux d'ailleurs que vous conseiller d'écouter cet ending pendant la lecture (c'est fait pour), et au passage, je vous conseille _Nichijou_ : un anime d'une vingtaine d'épisodes hyper léger, désopilant et complétement barré. Ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, mais croyez-moi, vous passerez un très bon moment en le regardant. Ainsi, je vous laisse, car sinon je vais faire un bloc trois fois plus long et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture :D. Au passage, Joyeux Anniversaire Midorima ;D.**

* * *

Takao rejoignit Kuroko dans son appartement. Le plus petit des deux l'avait invité alors que Midorima avait chassé Kazunari de chez lui sans donner ses raisons. Il devait être aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Mais pourtant, le soleil se perchait encore haut dans le ciel en vu de l'été. Les deux adolescents discutaient du comportement de Midorima autour de la petite table du salon.

 **-Je comprends pas, Kuro-chan.** Jeignit le brun en s'affalant sur la table. Bien loin du Takao ordinaire, en somme. **Je sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il me chasse comme ça. Il est méchant, c'est qu'une tsundere!**

 **-Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.** Raisonna l'hôte. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui aurait pu lui faire de la peine?**

 **-Bah, je sais pas moi. Bon, OK, je me suis incrusté chez lui sans sa permission mais ce n'est pas le problème. Il est habitué à ce que je vienne à l'improviste.**

 **-Ensuite?**

 **-Bah je me suis allongé dans son canapé. Je voulais lui faire la surprise mais quand il m'a vu il a un peu tiqué. C'est pas si différent de d'habitude à la limite. Mais c'est pas ça le problème.**

 **-Alors, qu'as tu fait?**

 **-Je l'ai salué. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là et je lui ai tout simplement répondu que je voulais passer du temps avec lui, c'est tout.**

 **-Et alors?**

 **-Et bah alors, il s'est énervé.** Le brun se redressa, et imita très caricaturalement son petit-ami.

 **-Il a sorti: "Oui, c'est une honte: Tu as oublié, je croyais que je te faisais confiance, et nia nia nia…"**

Et il se rallongea mollement. La réaction inattendue du vert semblait vraiment l'affecter. Il fixa Tetsuya de ses yeux interrogatifs, une moue pendant à ses lèvres.

 **-Dis, qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire de mal?**

 **-Ah. Je vois.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.**

Takao se redressa subitement en regardant Tetsuya comme s'il avait l'air d'un parfait inconnu.

 **-C'est… son anniversaire?**

 **-Oui.** Répondit le bleuté aussi simplement du monde.

Takao, l'air hébété, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il prit plutôt sa tête entre ses deux mains et lorgna vaguement le bleu pour voir s'il réagissait ou non. Mais comme à son habitude, le joueur de Seirin restait indifférent.

 **-Comment j'ai pu oublier de me renseigner sur son anniversaire?! Pourtant, je lui ai posé toutes les questions du monde. Ses goûts alimentaires, sur les loisirs, les vêtements, même sur son genre de mec!**

 **-Calme-toi.** Apaisa le plus petit. **Je vais t'aider.**

 **-Comment?** Supplia le faucon.

 **-J'ai des contacts.** Souria-t-il en agitant fièrement son portable qu'il tenait par le bout.

Les deux adolescent se mirent à téléphoner à plusieurs proches. Ils commencèrent par Taiga, qui se chargea de fournir trois beaux gâteaux d'anniversaire à la pâtisserie la plus proche de l'appartement. Ils assignèrent ensuite gentiment Murasakibara à la tâche des bonbons. Il ramena sans grand surprise deux sacs pleins à craquer de bonnes friandises. Un sac pour les autres… et un pour lui! Daiki, lui, se munit de deux sacs aussi, mais chargés de boissons sucrées et fraîches. Momoi fut désignée pour les décorations. Des ballons colorés ornaient rapidement tous les coins de la pièce et une grande banderole "Happy Birthday" tapissait le mur de fond, suspendue vers le haut pour qu'elle se fasse distinguer. Kise se chargea d'apporter son karaoké pour un bon divertissement cliché mais faisant toujours mouche. Il ne resta plus qu'Akashi qui s'amusa à dénicher un beau cadeau que Takao offrira à son petit copain pour se faire rattraper. L'empereur ayant un choix incalculable, préfèra miser sur l'originalité pour le présent. Maintenant que tous les amis avaient préparé la fête dans la pièce maintenant très enjouée, il ne restait plus que l'invité d'honneur pour combler cette petite soirée estivale. Vingt heures, c'était l'heure à laquelle Kuroko avait sommé le tsundere de se rendre chez lui par SMS. Il entra sans grande conviction dans le salon de l'appartement de Tetsuya.

 **-Kuroko, si tu m'a appelé pour me demander de pardonner Takao, c'est hors de…**

La salle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Midorima ne comprit pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

 **-Quoi, il est sérieux?!** S'impatienta Takao en chuchotant.

 **-Chuut!** Gronda Tetsuya

 **-Il y a quelqu'un?** Demanda Midorima, appeuré par les messes basses.

Il chercha l'interrupteur par tâtonnements sans vraiment y arriver. Il palpa le mur de longues minutes avant d'enclencher la lumière. Et à l'instant même, huit personnes jaillissaient de derrière le canapé en hurlant, synchronisés:

" **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SHIN-CHAN!"**

Le vert sursauta, ne s'attendant strictement pas à ça.

 **-Qu'est-ce que!** Il ne réalisa qu'après de longues secondes. **Vous avez organisé une fête d'anniversaire pour moi?**

Takao s'avança timidement, l'air coupable.

 **-Shin-chan, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir souhaité ton anniversaire. Je comprends que tu m'aies jeté tout à l'heure…**

Le megane se massa fermement l'arrête du nez.

 **-Bakao. Ce n'est pas pour ça. Aujourd'hui, on avait dit qu'on chercherait l'objet du jour d'Oha-san.**

 **-Ahhhh….** Monta le brun de trois octaves.

Midorima soupira

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est très bien trouvé, cette idée. Tu sais, vous mettre dans le noir et…**

 **-Attends, tu connais pas?! Mais c'est cliché comme truc!**

 **-Ah? On ne me l'a jamais fait.**

 **-Bah maintenant, tu pourras dire qu'on te l'a fait.**

Il souria faiblement et émit un rire nerveux.

 **-De plus, je savais que tu allais me le souhaiter. Je t'aime, idiot, et je sais que tu m'aimes.**

Takao fixa le tireur, touché, profondément, et sauta dans ses bras.

 **-Shin-chaaaaan !**

 **-Lâche-moi! C'est gênant!**

Le brun obéit, surprenant très certainement tout le monde dans la salle. Lui qui collait toujours Shintaro.

 **-Oui, après tout, c'est ton anniversaire, tu fais ce que tu veux.** Souria-t-il innocemment.

Le palpitant du vert rata un battement. Cette expression était bien l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était mis avec le brun il y a maintenant plusieurs mois. L'irresistble bouille du faucon charma le tireur qui s'abaissa pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement que son corps lui permettait. Takao écarquilla des yeux, rougissant le plus fort de sa vie. Cette preuve d'amour arracha un cri perçant à Momoi, passionnée. Elle prit le baiser en photo.

 **-Shin-chan?! C'est spontané!** S'étonna Takao

 **-Tu n'aimes pas?**

 **-Si j'aime… enfin, c'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que… c'est très inhabituel.**

Midorima s'avança, son souffle s'abattait sur l'oreille ronde du plus petit. Sa voix se fit plus rauque et sensuelle qu'avant.

 **-Tu veux que je devienne encore plus différent, Ka-zu-na-ri?**

Le souffle court, le coeur décrochant, et le pantalon devenant de plus en plus serré, il poussa le vert maladroitement.

 **-A-arêtes! Pas en public, Shin-chan!**

Sa respiration saccadée répondait à la question de Midorima.

 **-Bon,** coupa Tetsuya, remarquant que la soirée risquait de diverger très fortement, **je suggère qu'on commence la fête.**

Ainsi, les neuf passèrent la soirée très amicalement, dans la légèreté du soir d'été. Banquet d'anniversaire, karaoké et discussion entre tous étaient au programme.

Et c'est toujours dans cette ambiance très gaie, que se termina la fête, quatre heures plus tard. Tous s'en allant un à un, les intrus restant n'étant autre que les deux tourtereaux qui ne s'échappaient pas du regard. Il allaient rentrer ensemble mais omirent un détail.

 **-Ah. Takao-kun,** rappela Kuroko en tendant un sac, **tu allais oublier ton cadeau pour Midorima-kun.**

 **-Ah, merci, Kuro-chan.** Remercia Takao en lui volant le sac et tendant son pouce.

 **-C'est quoi, le cadeau.**

 **-Je sais pas. C'est la surprise d'Aka-chan!**

Le vert déballa le cadeau. Une fois découvert, il se mit à rire fortement.

 **-Pourquoi tu ris, Shin-chan?**

 **-Le cadeau est un requin baleine en peluche, c'est l'objet chance du jour.**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, une petite review. (^0^).**

 **A la prochaine fois :D**


End file.
